OMICRONS: Away on the Mountainside
by Ricky the King
Summary: When she encounters a Clan cat in the forest outside of her home, the Red-Tail Beta Elisa decides to leave her society behind and join the Clan Cats. However, with tensions rising between the Clan of Fire and the Clan of Air, she may have made a grave mistake...
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THE EARTH CLAN**

LEADER **DUSTSTAR—** silver Gamma female with bright yellow eyes; silver-haired as a human with dark tan skin and bright yellow eyes

DEPUTY **ECHOWHISKER—** gray Sigma male with round amber eyes; gray-haired as a human with pale skin and amber eyes

HEALER **IVYFIRE—** silver Iota female with dark yellow eyes; silver-haired as a human with dark brown skin and dark yellow eyes

OMICRONS Uppers, Lowers, and Middles without kits

 **CROOKEDWINTER** —long creamy white furred Gamma male with amber eyes; creamy white-haired as a human with light brown skin and amber eyes

 **BLOSSOMSUN** —creamy brown Theta female with bright hazel eyes; creamy brown-haired as a human with medium brown skin and bright hazel eyes

 **OPALFIRE** —white Epsilon male with light amber eyes; white-haired as a human with pale skin and light amber eyes

 **WETBELLY** —stocky black tabby Iota male with dark blue eyes; black-haired as a human with light brown skin and dark blue eyes **APPRENTICE** Spottedpaw

 **AMBERLIGHT—** thick bright orange tabby furred Gamma female with dark hazel eyes; orange- striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and dark hazel eyes

 **PINESPRING—** very short-legged brown furred Theta male with ice blue eyes; brown-haired as a human with black skin and ice blue eyes

 **SHALLOWCLAW—** solid black Delta female with dark hazel eyes; black-haired as a human with medium brown skin and dark hazel eyes

LAMBDAS Rabbit Feet who have passed their first heat/rut _and_ are ready for their Omicron assessment/are no longer being mentored

 **STONEPAW—** gray tabby Gamma male with a white chest and paws and deep blue eyes; gray-and- white haired as a human with brown skin and deep blue eyes

 **RUNNINGPAW—** thick creamy white furred Delta male with pale amber eyes; thick creamy white-haired as a human with light brown skin and pale amber eyes

 **SORRELPAW—** short snowy white furred Sigma female with bright amber eyes; short snowy white- haired as a human with fair skin and bright amber eyes

 **TALLPAW—** brown and white furred Iota male with bright yellow eyes; brown-and-white haired as a human with pale skin and bright yellow eyes

 **CLEARPAW—** brown Sigma female with blue eyes; brown-haired as a human with dark brown skin and blue eyes

 **PEBBLEPAW—** white furred Iota male with teal eyes; white-haired as a human with medium brown skin and teal eyes

RABBIT  Young ones above six years of age; in training

FEET

 **SPOTTEDPAW—** bright orange furred Alpha male with blue eyes; orange-haired as a human with very dark brown skin and blue eyes

DOES Pregnant ones or ones nursing/caring for kits

 **LYNXSTREAM—** silver Omega male with yellow eyes; silver-haired as a human with pale skin and yellow eyes (mother to Opalfire's kits: Stormkit, Harekit, and Emberkit)

 **SHREWLIGHT—** gray Theta male with dark hazel eyes; gray-haired as a human with dark brown skin and dark hazel eyes (mother to Amberlight's kits: Swiftkit and Sunkit)

KITS Young ones under six years of age

 **STORMKIT—** silver Epsilon female with yellow eyes; silver-haired as a human with pale skin and yellow eyes

 **HAREKIT—** silver and white tabby Epsilon female with yellow eyes; silver-and-white haired as a human with pale skin and yellow eyes

 **EMBERKIT—** white Epsilon female with amber eyes and silver splotches; white silver-splotched haired as a human with pale skin and amber eyes

 **SWIFTKIT—** pale orange Theta female with dark hazel eyes; pale orange haired as a human with dark brown skin and dark hazel eyes

 **SUNKIT—** pale orange Omega male with dark hazel eyes; pale orange haired as a human with dark brown skin and dark hazel eyes

ELDERS Retired Omicrons who are no longer in active service

 **BREEZEEYE—** thick-furred silver tabby Alpha male with yellow eyes; silver-haired as a human with tan skin and yellow eyes

 **REDJAW—** short ginger Omega female with dark amber eyes; ginger-haired as a human with black skin and dark amber eyes

 **YELLOWFLOWER—** brown Sigma female with white paws and deep blue eyes; brown-haired as a human with dark brown skin and deep blue eyes

RELATIONS

Lynxstream and Opalfire are mates.

Stormkit, Harekit, and Emberkit are siblings. Their parents are Lynxstream and Opalfire.

Shrewlight and Amberlight are mates.

Swiftkit, Sunkit, and Spottedpaw are siblings. Their parents are Shrewlight and Amberlight.

Wetbelly and Shallowclaw are siblings. Their parents are deceased.

Yellowflower is Amberlight's mother.

Breezeeye and Redjaw are Duststar's parents.

Crookedwinter and Wetbelly are mates.

Stonepaw and Tallpaw are siblings. Their parents are Crookedwinter and Wetbelly.

Runningpaw, Sorrelpaw, Clearpaw, and Pebblepaw are siblings. Their parents are deceased.

 **THE FIRE CLAN**

LEADER **CHERRYSTAR—** soft bright orange tabby Iota female with stormy green eyes; soft bright orange- striped haired as a human with black skin and stormy green eyes **APPRENTICE** Swallowpaw

DEPUTY **NIGHTSTORM—** stocky black Alpha male with a white tuft on his chest and teal eyes; black-haired as a human with pale skin and teal eyes

HEALER **TWILIGHTFEATHER—** thick gray furred Gamma male with bright blue eyes; gray-haired as a human with dark brown skin and bright blue eyes

OMICRONS **BRIGHTSMOKE—** ginger Beta male with white patches and dark yellow eyes; ginger-and-white- haired as a human with light brown skin and dark yellow eyes

 **DAWNNIGHT—** thick creamy white furred Alpha male with bright green eyes; creamy white haired as a human with medium brown skin and bright green eyes **APPRENTICE** Eaglepaw

 **TORNFOG—** long-furred silvery tabby Beta male with dark blue eyes; long silver-haired as a human with pale skin and dark blue eyes

 **EBONYBLAZE—** black tabby Theta male with a white tail tip and teal eyes; white-tipped black- haired as a human with dark brown skin and teal eyes

 **APPLECLOUD—** fluffy silver tabby Delta female with dark blue eyes; silver-haired as a human with light brown skin and dark blue eyes

 **WAVEHAZE—** silver tabby Theta male with hazel eyes; silver-haired as a human with very dark brown skin and hazel eyes **APPRENTICE** Fennelpaw

 **SPIDERCLOUD—** black and brown Delta female with bright yellow eyes; black-and-brown haired as a human with pale skin and bright yellow eyes

 **MINNOWNIGHT—** thick black furred Iota male with amber eyes; black-haired as a human with medium brown skin and amber eyes **APPRENTICE** Asphodelpaw

 **WETCLAW—** thick ginger furred Omega male with dark amber eyes; ginger-haired as a human with very dark brown skin and dark amber eyes

 **FROSTNOSE—** long gray furred Omega male with dark yellow eyes; gray-haired as a human with medium brown skin and dark yellow eyes **APPRENTICE** Cinderpaw

 **WEASELFROST—** thick brown furred Omega male with yellow eyes; brown-haired as a human with dark brown skin and yellow eyes

 **WINTERTOOTH—** bright orange Iota female with bright hazel eyes; bright orange-haired as a human with dark brown skin and bright hazel eyes **APPRENTICE** Snakepaw

 **RIPPLEWHISKER—** bright orange Sigma male with light blue eyes; bright orange-haired as a human with dark brown skin and light blue eyes **APPRENTICE** Loonpaw

LAMBDAS **COLDPAW—** fluffy gray furred Alpha female with bright blue eyes; gray-haired as a human with dark brown skin and bright blue eyes

 **QUICKPAW—** long creamy brown furred Delta male with blue eyes; creamy brown-haired as a human with medium brown skin and blue eyes

 **MOTHPAW—** golden brown furred Sigma female with green eyes; golden brown-haired as a human with black skin and green eyes

 **FLASHPAW—** soft black furred Sigma male with bright blue eyes; black-haired as a human with light brown skin and bright blue eyes

RABBIT

FEET **SWALLOWPAW—** tortoiseshell Beta female with green eyes; black-and-orange haired as a human with dark brown skin and green eyes

 **EAGLEPAW—** soft snowy white furred Zeta female with bright hazel eyes; snowy white haired as a human with pale skin and bright hazel eyes

 **FENNELPAW—** longhaired grey-brown Delta female with distinctive markings and amber eyes; grey-brown haired as a human with light brown skin and amber eyes

 **ASPHODELPAW—** grey-brown tabby Zeta male with gray eyes; grey-brown haired as a human with medium brown skin and gray eyes

 **CINDERPAW—** golden tabby Omega female with a white tail tip and blue eyes; golden-striped haired as a human with medium brown skin and blue eyes

 **SNAKEPAW—** brown and white tabby Sigma male with green eyes; brown-and-white haired as a human with pale skin and green eyes

 **LOONPAW—** black Omega female with white markings and amber eyes; black-haired as a human with light brown skin and amber eyes

DOES **PLOVERSTREAM—** longhaired black and white Delta male with gray eyes; black-and-white haired as a human with light brown skin and gray eyes (mother to Nightstorm's kit, Falconkit)

 **FLECKHEART—** gray tabby Zeta female with blue eyes; gray-striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and blue eyes (expecting Applecloud's kits)

 **WASPPELT—** light grey longhaired tabby Theta male with distinctive markings and green eyes; light grey-striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and green eyes (mother to Spidercloud's kits: Waxkit, Cormorantkit, and Sagekit)

KITS **FALCONKIT—** stocky black and white Delta male with gray eyes; black-and-white haired as a human with pale skin and gray eyes

 **WAXKIT—** longhaired gray tabby Delta male with yellow-green eyes; gray-striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and yellow-green eyes

 **CORMORANTKIT—** longhaired black tabby Delta female with yellow eyes; black-striped haired as a human with light brown skin and yellow eyes

 **SAGEKIT—** black and white tabby Delta female with yellow-green eyes; black-and-white striped haired as a human with light brown skin and yellow-green eyes

ELDERS **ROBINFACE—** gray tabby Epsilon female with blue eyes; gray-striped haired as a human with black skin and blue eyes

RELATIONS

Ploverstream and Nightstorm are mates.

Flashpaw and Falconkit are siblings. Their parents are Ploverstream and Nightstorm.

Fleckheart and Applecloud are mates. They are expecting two kits.

Wasppelt and Spidercloud are mates.

Coldpaw, Waxkit, Cormorantkit, and Sagekit are siblings. Their parents are Wasppelt and Spidercloud.

Robinface is Fleckheart's father.

Fennelpaw and Asphodelpaw are siblings. Their parents are deceased.

Swallowpaw is the outsider, who used to be named Elisa.

Quickpaw, Eaglepaw and Snakepaw are siblings. Their parents are Dawnnight and Weaselfrost.

 **THE WATER CLAN**

LEADER **CLOUDSTAR—** calico Delta female with bright green eyes; white, black, and orange-haired as a human with dark brown skin and bright green eyes

DEPUTY **DANDELIONFACE—** ginger tabby Sigma female with orange eyes; ginger-striped haired as a human with light brown skin and orange eyes

HEALER **NETTLELEAF—** longhair black-and-white Omega male with orange eyes; black-and-white haired as a human with pale skin and orange eyes

OMICRONS **RAILCLAW—** longhair brown tabby and white Delta male with amber eyes; brown-striped and white haired as a human with pale skin and amber eyes

 **FOXSTORM—** ginger furred Delta female with a white chest and green eyes; ginger-haired as a human with medium brown skin and green eyes

 **SPECKLEHEART—** light gray tabby Theta female with yellow eyes; gray-striped haired as a human with pale skin and yellow eyes **APPRENTICE** Eelpaw

 **MURKCLAW—** gray tabby Iota female with gray eyes; gray-striped haired as a human with light brown skin and gray eyes

 **MALLOWFACE—** black-and-white Omega male with one blue, one brown eye; black-and-white haired as a human with very dark brown skin and one blue, one brown eye

LAMBDAS **STOATPAW—** tortoiseshell Beta female with a white tail tip and green eyes; black-and-orange haired as a human with fair skin and green eyes

 **STARLINGPAW—** longhaired dark gray tabby Beta male with brown eyes; dark gray striped haired as a human with pale skin and brown eyes

RABBIT

FEET **EELPAW—** brown tabby Omega male with distinctive markings and amber eyes; brown-striped haired as a human with black skin and amber eyes

DOES **THYMENOSE—** pure white Theta male with deep blue eyes (deaf); white-haired as a human with fair skin and blue eyes (mother to Cloudstar's kits: Squirrelkit and Grousekit)

 **PHEASANTFOOT—** light brown tabby Delta male with a lighter brown belly and green eyes; light brown-haired as a human with dark brown skin and green eyes (mother to Railclaw's kits: Mistkit and Hollykit)

 **ASTERSTREAM—** ginger furred Omega male with a white belly and hazel eyes; ginger-haired as a human with light brown skin and hazel eyes (mother to Foxstorm's kits: Magpiekit and Honeykit)

 **GOLDENFANG—** longhaired golden-brown tabby Sigma male with brown eyes; golden-brown striped haired as a human with medium brown skin and brown eyes (mother to deceased Hawkflight's kits: Snailkit and Bramblekit)

KITS **SQUIRRELKIT—** orange and white Delta female with deep blue eyes; orange and white haired as a human with medium brown skin and deep blue eyes

 **GROUSEKIT—** calico Theta female with deep blue eyes; orange, black, and white haired as a human with medium brown skin and deep blue eyes

 **MISTKIT—** brown tabby Delta male with a white chest, belly, and paws, and green eyes; brown striped and white haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes

 **HOLLYKIT—** longhaired dark brown tabby Delta female with white paws and amber eyes; dark brown striped haired as a human with light brown skin and amber eyes

 **MAGPIEKIT—** ginger and white Omega male with hazel eyes; ginger and white haired as a human with dark brown skin and hazel eyes

 **HONEYKIT—** solid ginger Omega male with hazel eyes; ginger haired as a human with dark brown skin and hazel eyes

 **SNAILKIT—** black and brown tabby Sigma male with blue eyes; black and brown haired as a human with black skin and blue eyes

 **BRAMBLEKIT—** golden brown tabby Alpha male with blue eyes; golden brown striped haired as a human with black skin and blue eyes

ELDERS **OTTERFOOT—** golden tabby Epsilon male with baby blue eyes; golden striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and baby blue eyes

RELATIONS

Thymenose and Cloudstar are mates.

Stoatpaw, Squirrelkit, and Grousekit are siblings. Their parents are Thymenose and Cloudstar.

Pheasantfoot and Railclaw are mates.

Eelpaw, Mistkit, and Hollykit are siblings. Their parents are Pheasantfoot and Railclaw.

Asterstream and Foxstorm are mates.

Magpiekit and Honeykit are siblings. Their parents are Asterstream and Foxstorm.

Goldenfang was mates with Hawkflight.

Snailkit and Bramblekit are siblings. Their parents are Goldenfang and Hawkflight.

Otterfoot is Goldenfang's father.

Speckleheart and Murkclaw are mates.

Starlingpaw's parents are deceased.

 **THE AIR CLAN**

LEADER **GANNETSTAR—** tortoiseshell Epsilon male with white paws and amber eyes; black-and-orange haired as a human with pale skin and amber eyes

DEPUTY **HERONFACE—** tortoiseshell and white Omega male with yellow eyes; black, orange, and white haired as a human with fair skin and yellow eyes **APPRENTICE** Nettlepaw

HEALER **SNAKECLAW—** dark brown tabby Beta female with white patches and green eyes; dark brown striped and white haired as a human with fair skin and green eyes

HEALER

TRAINEE **APPLEPAW—** pure white Sigma female with orange eyes; white-haired as a human with light brown skin and orange eyes

OMICRONS **FIRWHISKER—** longhaired black-and-white Gamma male with yellow eyes; black and white- haired as a human with brown skin and yellow eyes

 **RUSSETCLOUD—** ginger-and-brown tabby Zeta female with white markings and green eyes; ginger, brown, and white striped-haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes **APPRENTICE** Yewpaw

 **SHADEWHISKER—** ginger tabby Zeta female with white markings and green eyes; ginger striped and white haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes **APPRENTICE** Sleetpaw

 **DIPPERFLOWER—** light brown tabby Delta male with white paws and amber eyes; light brown striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and amber eyes **APPRENTICE** Rainpaw

 **LOACHSTREAM—** grey and white Delta male with orange eyes; grey and white haired as a human with light brown skin and orange eyes **APPRENTICE** Troutpaw

 **FIRENOSE—** brown tabby Omega male with gray eyes; brown striped haired as a human with fair skin and gray eyes **APPRENTICE** Ploverpaw

 **BATCLAW—** dark gray tabby Omega male with gray eyes; dark gray striped haired as a human with fair skin and gray eyes

LAMBDAS **MOTTLEPAW—** dark brown tabby Delta male with a white belly and green eyes; dark brown striped and white haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes

 **LEECHPAW—** pure white Theta female with amber eyes; white haired as a human with tan skin and amber eyes

RABBIT

FEET **NETTLEPAW—** light grey longhair tabby Beta male with distinctive markings and icy blue eyes; light grey striped haired as a human with light brown skin and icy blue eyes

 **YEWPAW—** black-and-white Alpha male with yellow eyes; black and white haired as a human with fair skin and yellow eyes

 **SLEETPAW—** grey-and-white Alpha male with orange eyes; grey and white haired as a human with pale skin and orange eyes

 **RAINPAW—** light brown tabby Alpha male with orange eyes; light brown striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and orange eyes

 **TROUTPAW—** longhaired black-and-white Theta male with blue eyes; black and white haired as a human with fair skin and blue eyes

 **PLOVERPAW—** black Omega male with white markings and pale blue eyes; black and white tipped haired as a human with black skin and pale blue eyes

DOES **MOUSELEAF—** golden brown tabby Zeta female with a white belly and amber eyes; golden brown and white striped haired as a human with fair skin and amber eyes (mother to Russetcloud's kits: Littlekit and Molekit)

 **SKIPPERCLOUD—** calico Theta female with yellow eyes; orange, black, and white haired as a human with light brown skin and yellow eyes (mother to Dipperflower's kits: Gorsekit, Dunnockkit, and Gullkit)

 **HAZELFUR—** ginger tabby Omega male with white paws and green eyes; ginger striped and white-tipped haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes (expecting Gannetstar's kits)

KITS **LITTLEKIT—** golden-brown tabby Zeta female with amber eyes; golden-brown striped haired as a human with light brown skin and amber eyes

 **MOLEKIT—** ginger and brown tabby Zeta female with amber eyes; ginger and brown striped haired as a human with fair skin and amber eyes

 **GORSEKIT—** calico Delta female with golden yellow eyes; orange, black, and white haired as a human with dark brown skin and golden yellow eyes

 **DUNNOCKKIT—** light black and brown tabby Theta male with amber eyes; black and brown striped haired as a human with dark brown skin and amber eyes

 **GULLKIT—** calico Theta female with amber eyes; orange, black, and white haired as a human with dark brown skin and amber eyes

ELDERS **DARKCLOUD—** solid black tabby Alpha female with blue eyes; black striped haired as a human with fair skin and blue eyes

 **KESTRELCLAW—** brown tabby Omega female with white paws and brown eyes; brown striped haired as a human with fair skin and brown eyes

 **PARTRIDGEFACE—** ginger tabby Epsilon female with white paws and green eyes; ginger striped haired as a human with light brown skin and green eyes

RELATIONS

Mouseleaf and Russetcloud are mates.

Skippercloud and Dipperflower are mates.

Hazelfur and Gannetstar are mates.

Kestrelclaw and Partdrigeface are mates.


	2. Biological Ranks

**Upper Dynamics**

These dynamics are classified by having a knot at the base of the penis. Generally, those with XY chromosomes will have a penis and testicles as normally expected. They will not have a uterus or ovaries. Generally, those with XX chromosomes will have a vagina along with a penis in a protective pouch, and testicles. 70% of them do not have a uterus or ovaries, and 30% do. Of those 30%, it is estimated only a smaller 15% are actually able to carry a fetus to term. However, it is possible, and quite common (occurs in 1 in every 10,000 Upper Dynamic births) that an XY chromosome-carrier will develop a vagina and protective pouch and/or uterus and ovaries, or an XX chromosome-carrier will only develop a penis and testicles with no protective pouch or vagina. They go through what is called "rut" or "musk" every three to four months, which is where they have an intense desire to mate and fight. When paired with another Upper Dynamic, their ruts will usually synchronize. When paired with a Lower or Middle Dynamic, their rut will synchronize with the heat or rut of their partner. Functional uterus-bearing people will have periods shortly after their rut.

 _Alpha:_ generally seen as the most dominant, Alphas have a general rate of 50/50 between XX and XY chromosome carriers. They are able to impregnate any rank, and sometimes each other, if one has a fertile uterus and ovaries. Stereotypically seen as aggressive, dominant, strong, and tall. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a large Adam's apple, larger penis, broad shoulders, and a flat chest.

 _Beta:_ generally seen as a step below Alphas, Betas have a general rate of 40/60 between XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively. Betas are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, however, it has been rarely documented that Betas can sometimes impregnate uterus-bearing, fertile Alphas. This is so rare it is nearly negligible, however. They are able to be impregnated by Alphas, if they have a uterus and ovaries. Stereotypically seen as breadwinners, peace-makers, egalitarians, and intelligent. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a larger Adam's apple, large to average sized penis, broad shoulders, and a flat chest.

 _Gamma:_ generally seen as a more submissive type of Alpha, Gammas have a general rate of 70/30 between XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively. Gammas are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, along with uterus-bearing Betas, though this is uncommon. They are able to be impregnated by Alphas and Betas, if they have a uterus and ovaries. Stereotypically seen as caring, kind, thoughtful, and intelligent. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a large Adam's apple, larger penis, broad shoulders, and a flat chest.

 _Epsilon:_ generally seen as the bridge between Upper and Lower Dynamics, Epsilons have a general rate of 20/80 between XX and XY chromosome carriers repsectively. Epsilons are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, along with uterus-bearing Betas and Gammas, though being the lowest of the Upper Dynamics, this is incredibly rare and negligible. They are able to be impregnated by Alphas, Betas, and Gammas, if they have a uterus and ovaries. Stereotypically seen as sneaky, manipulative, authoritative, and controlling. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a slightly larger Adam's apple, medium to large sized penis, sloping shoulders, and a flat or small chest.

 **Middle Dynamics**

These dynamics are normally classified by the presence of a uterus and ovaries in 70% of the general population. Of those 70%, 40% are XX and 30% are XY chromosome carriers, with the inclusion of intersex chromosome people. While about 90% of the population has a penis, only 45% of those 90% have functional penises and testicles. The other 45% have penises that function as pseudo-penises, much like female hyenas have. In about 1 in 15,000 live Middle Dynamic births, people are born with functional uteruses and functional penises and testicles. These unique people are considered a dynamic all their own, even though they are evolutionarily no different from other Middle Dynamics. Depending on which side of the spectrum they fall (closer to Upper or closer to Lower Dynamics), they will either go through a rut, or heat, or, in the case of those with both functional uteruses and penises, both. Those with functional uteruses will have a period shortly after their heat/rut/both. When paired with an Upper Dynamic, their rut, if they have one, will synchronise with their partners', and if they have a heat, their heat will synchronise with their partner's rut. When paired with another Middle Dynamic, their cycles, regardless of what they are, will synchronise. When paired with a Lower Dynamic, their rut/heat will synchronize with their partner's heat.

 _Delta:_ generally seen as "almost-Betas", Deltas are closer to the Upper Dynamics than their other Middle Dynamic counterparts. They have a general rate of 40/60 between XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively. Deltas are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, along with other uterus-bearing Deltas. They are able to be impregnated by other Deltas, and any Upper Dynamic. Stereotypically seen as intelligent, empathetic, a little wild, and fast. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a normal to slightly larger sized Adam's apple, average to medium sized penis, sloping shoulders, and a small chest.

 _Theta:_ generally seen as "almost-Omegas", Thetas are closer to the Lower Dynamics than their other Middle Dynamic counterparts. They have a general rate of 50/50 between XX and XY chromosome carriers, and are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, along with other uterus-bearing Thetas and Deltas. They are able to be impregnated by other Thetas and Deltas, and any Upper Dynamic. Stereotypically seen as mischeivous, intelligent, quick-witted, and funny. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a small to normal sized Adam's apple, average to medium sized penis, narrow shoulders, and a small chest.

 _Zeta:_ known as the "universal giver and reciever", Zetas are those born with both a functional uterus and functional penis/testicles. Behaviorally, they are most similar to Gammas, though they are not considered on the same level as a Gamma. They have a general rate of 80/20 between XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively, and are able to impregnate any uterus-bearing rank lower than them, along with other uterus-bearing Zetas, Thetas, and Deltas. They are able to be impregnated by other Zetas, Thetas, and Deltas, and any Upper Dynamic. Stereotypically seen as tricky, fickle, calm, and intelligent. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a small to normal sized Adam's apple, small penis, sloping shoulders, and a normal to flat chest.

 **Lower Dynamics**

Last but not least, these dynamics are normally classified by the presence of a uterus and ovaries in all members of the group. A Lower Dynamic with no uterus or ovaries, or an infertile Lower Dynamic, is referred to as a Kappa. In Red-Tail societies, it is legal to kill a Kappa at birth or upon presentation. Of the Lower Dynamics, 75% have a penis, and 25% have a vagina. Regardless of this, however, they are all able to have natural birth. In about 1 in every 2.5 million live Lower Dynamic births, a rare phenomena will occur, in which a Lower Dynamic is born with the ability to impregnate ranks higher than them. This is so rare, there are parts of the world in which it has never been documented. These Lower Dynamics are called Etas. Normally, Lower Dynamics will go into a period called heat every three months, which is where they have the intense desire to mate. When paired with an Upper Dynamic, their heat will usually synchronize with the Upper's rut. When paired with a Middle Dynamic, it will synchronize with either their rut or their heat. When paired with another Lower Dynamic, their heats will synchronize.

 _Iota:_ known as the "bridge between Middle and Lower", Iotas have a general rate of 30/70 for XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively, and are able to impregnate other Lower Dynamics only if they (the impregnator) have a penis, and the carrier has a uterus. They are able to be impregnated by any Upper or Middle Dynamic. Stereotypically seen as crafty, wily, wild, and careless. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a small Adam's apple, small penis, narrow shoulers, and a large to flat chest.

 _Sigma:_ known as the "aggressive Omega", Sigmas have a general rate of 40/60 for XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively, and are able to impregnate other Lower Dynamics only if they (the impregnator) have a penis, and the carrier has a uterus. They are able to be impregnated by any Upper or Middle Dynamic. Stereotypically seen as aggressive, short-tempered, solitary, and asocial. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a small Adam's apple, small to normal sized penis, sloping shoulders, and a small to flat chest.

 _Omega:_ known as the "caring, motherly ones", Omegas have a general rate of 10/90 for XX and XY chromosome carriers respectively, and are only able to impregnate other Omegas only if they have a penis. They are able to be impregnated by any other fertile dynamic. Stereotypically seen as weak, needy, motherly, and submissive. Associated with secondary sex characteristics such as a small Adam's apple, small penis, narrow shoulders, and a very large chest (though most XY chromosome carriers have small to flat chests).


	3. Prologue

Soft paws trotted across blood-stained ground towards their destination. Twilightfeather made little noise as he made his way towards Cherrystar. The bright orange tabby she-cat's fur stood out against the darkness of the air, and there was a bandage wrapped around her leg. The bright whiteness of the bandage contrasted starkly against her fur. Twilightfeather would know; after all, he was the one who applied the bandage.

"Twilightfeather," Cherrystar meowed softly as he approached. She instinctively knew it was him, even without having to turn around. The tip of her tail twitched. Twilightfeather flicked an ear. "How are they?"

"Nightstorm is fine, already yowling about how he doesn't need any help," Twilightfeather replied calmly, though there was a hint of disdain in his voice. He leaped up onto the stone Cherrystar was sitting on, sitting down and neatly curling his tail around his paws. "Eaglepaw's wound was not as bad as I thought it would be. The gash on his neck is shallow, and it bled a lot, but it will heal. And finally, Applecloud is fretting over Fleckheart. She's worried the kits may have been hurt, though I assured her they were not."

"She is right to be worried," Cherrystar commented. "That Red-Tail took no notice of her pregnancy when he hit her. They have no morals."

"I do hope you realize how serious this is," Twilightfeather continued. "They've never come this far in before. This is a new low, even for them. Perhaps we should consider moving camp -"

"No," Cherrystar replied firmly. "And risk showing them that we are weak? We are the largest Clan around the mountains. Where would we go? There are thirty-five of us, soon to be more. There is simply no way we can move, even if we wanted to."

"Perhaps there is somewhere beyond the mountains? These Red-Tails are a threat, and with the Clan of Air pushing into our territory..." Twilightfeather trailed off, turning his head away from Cherrystar as he mused over his own thoughts.

"We would be risking the lives of our weakest if we left now," Cherrystar said, more conviction in her voice.

"We are risking their lives now," Twilightfeather urged. "We don't have to go tomorrow. Just please, consider my words."

Twilightfeather turned his eyes towards the stars, narrowing his eyes. "The Ancestors have been so quiet lately."

"I was under the impression they were usually quiet," Cherrystar mewed. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Twilightfeather shrugged. "It's unusual. Usually I would get a message once a month. Now, I am lucky if I get one every six."

They both went silent for a while as Twilightfeather stared at the stars. And then, suddenly, it happened; his eyes glowed as the fur along his spine rose, his claws digging into the stone as he went rigid.

Cherrystar knew better than to say anything while this happened. She kept quiet, watching and waiting for the episode to be over. She had only been present for something like this once, back when she was a rabbit-foot, and at first she was terrified. Now, however, she faced Twilightfeather's sudden moment to be over.

When Twilightfeather finally calmed and relaxed, Cherrystar leaned towards him, her muzzle only a few inches from his shoulder. He dipped his head, body shaking.

"Well? What was it?" Cherrystar asked.

Twilightfeather looked at her with wide eyes. "They said – they showed me an image. An image of a bright red tail in the mouth of a swallow."


	4. Chapter 1

Elisa woke suddenly in her bed, curled up with her tail tip resting across her nose. She sneezed, shaking her head as she looked up, staring towards the window across the room. The moon filtered down through the curtains, bathing the room in a pale, silver light.

She had just woken from a strange dream. Elisa had been traveling through the forest in her feline form, moving gracefully in a way she had never moved before through the trees. Then, suddenly, she stopped, staring, as a swallow flew down from the trees, a fluffy red tail clasped in its beak.

Immediately, Elisa's hunting instincts kicked in, and she crouched down to stalk it. Her body moved like water through the tangled grass and undergrowth, her paws making no noise as she slid forward. Unable to stop a small wriggle of her hindquarters, she finally leaped. Just as her paws were connecting with the sparrow, the dream faded, and she had woken with a jolt.

Uncurling from her curled-up position, Elisa stretched, the claws on the tips of her fingers gripping at her bed sheets. She sheathed them as she sat up, resting on her knees as she rubbed at her eyes again. Her stomach growled angrily, and Elisa grimaced. _Of course_. Dreaming about catching and eating that swallow had made her hungry.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Elisa tip-toed out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen, dressed in her tank-top and sleep shorts. The socks on her feet helped to keep her quiet, and she absentmindedly tucked a lock of black-and-orange hair behind her ear as she went.

After securing a midnight snack – a spoonful of peanut butter – Elisa headed towards the back door. She opened it, revealing the lavish backyard garden, then took a deep breath of the crisp night air. As she did, her body began to change, morphing from her tall human form to a small, furry, feline body.

Her tortoiseshell fur blended in with the shadows and light of the moon as she weaved her body through the bushes and undergrowth, parting her jaws to taste the air. The scent of rain hung heavy around her, and the little round stones beneath her paws were slick with water.

The wet flowers around her released a pungent scent, reminding Elisa of the scent her Omega mother and sisters gave off. She scratched at one of the bushes and took some time to mark it, kicking pebbles underneath it after she did.

Upon reaching the fence of her backyard, Elisa bunched her muscles, leaping from the ground to the top of the fence. Her claws gripped the edge of the fence as she balanced precariously on top of it. She stared out into the dark forests beyond, pricking her ears and angling them towards the darkness. If she listened hard enough, she swore she could hear whispers, something calling for her to venture further in.

Just as she was preparing to jump down, a familiar voice stopped her, and she winced.

"Hiya, Elisa!" Elisa turned to see her sister – younger than her, a sleek black tabby – making her way towards the fence. At only ten years old, the young Omega still had a round face and bright blue eyes full of hope. She had already stopped going to school, as was customary for ten year old Lower Dynamics in Red-Tail society, and their parents were already preparing her for a life of bearing kits and serving an Upper.

Elisa herself was a Beta, which meant she was able to escape most of the indoctrination of the Red-Tail society, but she was not exempt from it. Rather, Elisa was being groomed to become a dominant Beta, the breadwinner of the family, and the one who would sire litters of kits. Even though she had more choices as a Beta, and was still allowed to go to school, it was not what Elisa wanted.

She wanted more.

"Hello Teagan," Elisa greeted her as she attempted to jump up the fence in one smooth leap. The girl hesitated, however, and clung to the top of the fence with her front paws, scrabbling at the wood with her back ones. Elisa leaned over, gripping her by the scruff to help her up onto the top of the fence. "You need to be more careful."

"I just wanted to join you," Teagan said, smoothing her ruffled fur and sitting down carefully on the fence, lifting a paw to groom her face with. "What're you doing, anyway? Mom and Dad say the forest is dangerous. You weren't thinking about going in, were you?"

Elisa shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. What's the big deal even if I was?"

Teagan's eyes went wide. "Elisa, don't you know there are vicious people out there? Terrible people, they'll rip you limb from limb and eat your innards!"

"That's just a silly story made up to scare kits," Elisa snorted. "People don't live out there. We Red-Tails own this territory, and everything around it. The only place to live is at the foot of the mountain by the river, and everyone knows it's too dangerous to live there."

The black tabby turned her head away, yellow eyes wide and worried. "Still... what if you did get hurt, Elisa? Aren't there bears and wolves out there?"

"I wasn't going to go that far," Elisa reasoned with Teagan. "Just a couple of yards in there, just to see what it's like. Maybe I'd even catch something!"

"Dad would like it if you got those pesky songbirds," Teagan said, nodding her head. "But... wouldn't they be asleep now?"

"Let _me_ worry about that," Elisa said, putting a paw on Teagan's shoulder. "I'll be right back, I promise. You won't even know I'm gone."

Teagan still looked hesitant, even as Elisa jumped down and headed towards the treeline, past the neatly-groomed backyards and trimmed grass.

"Alright, but don't go too far!" Teagan called out, and Elisa flicked her tail to acknowledge her as she disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 2

Elisa's first few steps into the wild were... underwhelming, to say the least. The forest was quiet, almost silent, with barely a sound coming from the undergrowth. Moonlight filtered down through the leaves of the trees, just as it had in Elisa's room only a few minutes earlier. The only sound she could really hear was the sound of her own paws crunching through the leaves.

Her tail twitched from side to side as her green eyes scanned the land before her. The forest was rockier than others, likely because of how close they were to the mountains. Some sharp stones dug into her paws, but Elisa ignored them as she walked, more interested in exploring than the pain in her paws. The soil was wet and a bit squishy in places, thanks to the rain. Her paws sank a little a bit as she walked, the fur between her toes quickly becoming wet and muddy.

 _It's pretty boring out here,_ she thought as she pushed deeper into the woods. _There's no way Teagan was right. Nobody would ever live out here. Especially when it gets like this._

Elisa's ears twitched suddenly when a new noise came from her right. Whirling her head around, she watched as a mouse, tiny and nearly invisible against the undergrowth, peeked out from a hole underneath a tree root. It sniffed about a bit, before focusing on an acorn and snatching it up, chewing on the outer edge of the tough nut.

Immediately and instinctively, Elisa dropped into something resembling a hunter's crouch. Her body felt as though it was moving on its own, putting one paw in front of the other as she stalked. So far, the mouse was totally unaware of her. The wind had yet to blow in either direction, and it was engrossed in chewing on the acorn.

Elisa went to pounce, and then, suddenly, she was colliding with another creature head-first, knocking heads before bouncing back and skidding on the leafy floor. The mouse, startled, dropped the acorn and darted back into the hole from which it had came, leaving both hunters empty-pawed.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Elisa looked up from rubbing her throbbing skull at the voice, finding herself looking up and into the eyes of another cat. This other cat was a golden tabby, stocky, with a heavy build and medium-length fur. Her tail was white-tipped, and stuck out behind her, fluffed out with irritation. Her blue eyes were narrowed straight at Elisa, and her fur bristled. Her scent, though it was mingled with anger, was light and sweet, giving off her status as an Omega.

"Who do you think you are?" She continued. "That was _my_ mouse, I was stalking it!"

"Well, excuse me," Elisa snorted. _This one is feisty for an Omega._ "But I'm pretty sure I found it first. I would've heard you if you were stalking before me."

"Hah! You really think so?" The young cat laughed. She tossed her head and sat back on her haunches. "I'm in training to be a fully-fledged member of my Clan! There's no _way_ a softpaw like you would be able to pick up on my expert stalking skills!"

Now it was Elisa's turn to bristle. "If you're still in-training, how are you an expert? I'm sure I would've heard you! Your paws are huge, anyway."

"So what? It means my claws are bigger," the other cat taunted. "I bet you've never even used your claws."

"I use them plenty!" Elisa growled. "Should I show you?"

"Yeah, go ahead!" Just as the other cat was getting into a crouch, yet another new voice rang out:

"Cinderpaw! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, a much bigger cat appeared from the bushes; it was a tom, Elisa could tell from the scent, and an Omega. However, the long-furred gray tom held his head up high, dark yellow eyes glaring down at both the golden youngster and Elisa. Yet another tom – this one an Alpha – stepped out of the bushes behind the Omega. He was solid black with a dash of white on his chest, and almond-shaped teal eyes.

 _He must be the Omega's mate_ , Elisa thought, though she was confused when the Alpha made no move to push the Omega out of the way.

"So," the black tom growled. "Who's this little Red-Tail runt on our land?"

As he was an Alpha, Elisa dipped her head towards him and turned her eyes towards the ground. "Excuse me, sir, I didn't know this land belonged to another family."

The black tom laughed. " _Family_? We aren't Red-Tail scum like _you_ ," he sneered. "We are proud Omicrons of the Clan of Fire, and we own this land. Now..." He unsheathed his claws.

"Would you like to continue that fight against _me_?"


	6. Chapter 3

Elisa froze as the black tom unsheathed his claws.

"Fight you? But, sir, you're an Alpha! Betas don't fight with Alphas," Elisa replied nervously.

"Well, you seemed quite eager to fight with this Omega rabbit foot," the black tom said nonchalantly. "Wouldn't that break your little code?"

Elisa stood up a little straighter, though her paws still trembled. "With all due respect, sir, Omegas who don't know their place should be put in it."

"Don't know their _place_?" The black tom laughed. "A place for an Omega is wherever they choose! But you wouldn't know that. Your family has probably brainwashed you with that kind of thinking for years."

"Brainwashed?" Elisa tilted her head. "But isn't that just how it is? You're that Omega's mate, right?"

The black tom scoffed. "Why, because I came with him here? No, he's not my mate. He's this rabbit foot's mentor." The Alpha glared down at Cinderpaw, who shriveled under his gaze. "So you won't fight me because I'm an Alpha, then?"

"Exactly, if my parents ever found out I fought an Alpha –"

"It's not your parents you need to worry about now," the longhaired gray tom finally spoke again. "And, Nightstorm, Cinderpaw is my apprentice. It is my job to discipline her. _And_ as a deputy, you should know better than to challenge a cat no older than a rabbit foot to a fight."

"Have you forgotten I outrank you now, Frostnose?" Nightstorm growled. "An Omicron doesn't tell a deputy what to do."

"You know Cherrystar would say the same thing if she were here," Frostnose replied calmly. "She may be prejudiced, but you know it would be an unfair fight. You have years of training, she likely has none."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Elisa piped up when Frostnose spoke. "It's true I've never had any battle training, but that's because Betas don't fight. Alphas do most of the fighting."

"That only goes to show how sheltered your life has been," Frostnose meowed coolly. "In our world, everyone must fight. It is how we survive."

"But – don't you have strong Uppers and Middles who can fight?" Elisa asked curiously. "The Lowers wouldn't need to fight, then. They aren't made to."

"No one is made to do anything," Nightstorm growled. "We're trained to. Anyone of any rank can do whatever they choose in our world."

Suddenly, Elisa felt something stir deep inside of her at those words. _Anyone of any rank can do whatever they choose in our world._ It was a message Elisa had never heard before. Something she had never even considered.

"So... what you're saying is... a Beta could take on the job of an Alpha? Or... an Omega doesn't have to bear kits?" Elisa pressed.

Frostnose nodded. "Yes. You could be whatever you wanted to be in a Clan." He extended a paw towards Elisa. "Does that sound more tempting than your current life?"

Elisa's ears swiveled towards him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you if you'd like to come with us."


	7. Chapter 4

Elisa stood, dumbstruck, looking at Frostnose's extended paw. Nightstorm whiled around to stare at the tom, his fur bristling. Cinderpaw looked just as shocked as Elisa did.

"What are you thinking, Frostnose? It's not your place to invite _strangers_ , Red-Tail strangers nonetheless, to join our Clan!" Nightstorm spit, tail lashing back and forth.

Frostnose blinked slowly in response, turning his head to face Nightstorm. "She seemed to show an interest in our way of life, and we need more rabbit feet. The bigger our Clan is, the stronger it will be."

"If Cherrystar were here, she'd have your hide!" Nightstorm hissed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

All of the Clan cats, and Elisa, turned to watch as a bright orange tabby she-cat came from the bushes, her tail raised straight as a rod. Although she gave off the tangy scent of an Iota, she was obviously in charge here. The scar over her left eye only served in making her appear more menacing, and all of the Clan cats bowed their heads to her, avoiding making direct eye contact. Elisa bowed her head as well, though she could not help but look up at the she-cat curiously.

"Look up, little one," the she-cat ordered. Elisa lifted her head up, staring evenly at the she-cat. She chuckled. "You have a strong will, I can tell. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Elisa," the tortoiseshell replied, curling her tail around her paws. "Who are you?"

"I am Cherrystar, leader of the Clan of Fire," Cherrystar meowed smoothly. "Although it is not Frostnose's place to ask you to join the Clan, I would have done the same, had I revealed myself earlier."

Cinderpaw's eyes went wide. "You've been watching us?"

Cherrystar nodded. "Yes. We have been fighting with the Red-Tails, so when I was passing through and caught wind of one in our territory, I came to ensure no one was seriously hurt. However, I did not expect for the Red-Tail to be a child."

"Wait – you've been fighting with us? Why?" Elisa asked, worry tinging her voice.

"Because the Red-Tails feel they are the only ones who deserve to live here," Cherrystar said quietly. "I am not sure if you share those views, but that is what we have been dealing with. They threaten to eradicate our way of life."

"Then why would you want me to join?" Elisa continued, her voice trembling slightly. "Wouldn't I be a threat, too?" She did not want to give them any ideas, or give them a reason to try to fight her again, but she was curious.

"You could be a threat," Cherrystar said simply. "But you could also be an asset. There is little we know about the Red-Tails. With you on our side, we would have insight into the way their world works."

"So then you want to use me as an experiment?" Elisa felt her fur bristle instinctively. "That's all?"

"Not an experiment. You would be a valued Clan member, should you choose to join us. It may take some time to unlearn what the Red-Tails have taught you, but I am sure in time you could learn." Cherrystar paused, lifting a paw and drawing it over her ears. "We are in need of more rabbit feet to keep the Clan strong. Especially in the face of other Clans encroaching on our territory."

"Wait – I thought all Clan cats were friends?" Elisa asked. "Why would the other Clans want to move in on you?"

"We are not always friendly towards each other," Cherrystar answered. "Especially during times of hardship. In the end, all Clans want what is best for their individual Clan, even at the cost of another Clan's territory or prey."

"But – wouldn't it be easier if you all teamed up?"

"Perhaps, but we all have our own wants and needs," Cherrystar said firmly. "And we do not always do what is easier. That is Clan life. We do what is more difficult, so we can reap better rewards at the end."

Cinderpaw puffed her chest out with pride, and Elisa could not help but feel drawn towards the strange cats.

"I – I don't know," Elisa finally said. "If I want to join you yet. I mean... I'd be leaving my family behind."

"It would be difficult decision," Cherrystar nodded. "So I will give you some time. Meet us at sunhigh – that is, when the sun is highest in the sky – tomorrow with your answer." Turning back to the other Clan cats, Cherrystar flicked her tail. "Come, we must go back to camp, before the others get worried."

Elisa opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then the Clan cats were gone, bushes rustling as they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.


	8. Chapter 5

Elisa stood in the silent forest for a few more moments, watching the bushes where the Clan cats walked away. For a moment, she wondered if she should try to follow them, to call out for them and ask more questions. However, she eventually decided against it, turning on her paw and walking back towards her house.

The moon still hung high in the sky, and when she finally made her way out of the forest, Elisa shook some of the dew from her pelt. She shook her paws off as she walked back onto the manicured grasses behind her fence, the terrain a stark contrast from the one she had just come from.

All of the lights were still out in her house, and as Elisa leaped from the top of the fence to the backyard, she changed back into her human form, to appear more presentable to her family should she encounter them. It was much more common for Red-Tails like her to stay in their human forms, rather than their feline ones. They wanted to appear proper and cultured, not savage and wild. Despite all of this, something about her feline form called to her, made her want to run wild and free and to hunt and fight.

Perhaps Clan life really would be better for her.

Elisa curled back up in her soft bed, but found herself unable to sleep. Her mind was plagued by thoughts of the Clan cats, of the way Cherrystar looked at her, of Cinderpaw's boldness. She simply could not get them out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

So awake she stayed, until the sun rose on the horizon and yellow light began to shine through her curtains. Elisa sat up in bed for the second time that day and rubbed at her tired eyes, hands shaking slightly. Dirt was still caked under her fingernails and toenails.

Getting up out of bed, Elisa walked down the hallway and then down the stairs, a bit surprised to come down to see Teagan sitting on the couch. She was reading a book, and Elisa's tail twitched.

"Teagan? Did you stay up all night?" Elisa asked, keeping her voice low.

"No, but you did," Teagan replied. "You were out all night! Where did you go?"

"I met Clan cats," Elisa replied. "You know, the ones who will disembowel you and all? Well, they weren't so bad. Except for one of them, who wanted to fight me."

"Did you?" Teagan's eyes grew wide.

"No, of course not. He was an Alpha, and Betas don't fight Alphas," Elisa said simply. "There were two Omegas there, too."

"Two Omegas? Were they nice?"

"Well, one of them was _going_ to fight me. Neither of them knew their place, and then there was an Iota who came in at the end and talked to me. She was the leader."

"An Iota? As a _leader_?" Teagan gasped. "No way, nobody would _ever_ let an Iota be leader!"

"Well, this one was," Elisa nodded. "And they – well, they wanted me to join them."

Teagan's ears pinned back against her skull. "Are you going to?" She nearly whispered.

Elisa looked over at Teagan, then towards the back door. Beyond that door would be the forest. She took a deep breath.

"...yes."

Elisa knew she could trust Teagan not to tell. After all, her sister was an Omega, and would do anything she said. As sunhigh slowly approached, Elisa knew she was going to have to leave soon. Her parents would not ask questions when she left, as she was a Beta, and had the right to do as she wished.

What they did not know was that she would not be coming back after she left.

After she had eaten breakfast one last time and gotten herself cleaned up, Elisa walked to the backdoor and opened it. Before she could leave, however, Teagan raced up behind her to hug her around her waist.

"You – you won't be gone forever, right?" She whispered, so that their parents would not hear.

Elisa nodded. "I'll come back to visit you. Besides, you'll have Matilda. You won't be alone." Matilda was their other sister, who was only barely eight years old. Elisa's heart ached when she thought of leaving them both, but there was simply something about the forest that kept calling to her.

She could no longer ignore it.

Teagan finally released her, and Elisa walked to the edge of the fence. Then, she turned back into her feline form, scaling the fence and dropping over on the other side, racing into the trees before she could be spotted.


	9. Chapter 6

Elisa bounded breathlessly through the forest, trying to get away from her home as fast as she could. Should someone have noticed her go into the forest, she may have been followed, and that was the last thing she needed.

Once Elisa was satisfied that she had gotten far enough away, the tortoiseshell skidded to a stop, kicking up leaves from under her paws. The forest around her was silent, and for a moment, Elisa feared that the Clan cats had lied to her, and were not planning to return to her.

However, a familiar scent came to her, and Elisa looked over her shoulder, watching as a familiar bright orange tabby walked out of the undergrowth.

"Have you made your choice?" Cherrystar asked coolly. "I cannot be away from the Clan for too long."

Elisa swallowed, but kept her head held high. "I have decided to join you," she meowed. "I... already said my goodbyes to my family."

Cherrystar nodded. "That must have been hard for you. Hopefully, this will be easier."

Without warning, Cherrystar began to walk briskly in the other direction, pushing her way through the thick, tangled undergrowth and bushes. Elisa sprang after her.

"So," Elisa panted, struggling a bit to keep up. Rocks dug into her paws again, but she forced herself to ignore them as she tried to follow Cherrystar. Her tail was straight as a rod, tip twitching from side to side in the air, as if beckoning for Elisa to follow. "How did you become leader, being an Iota and all? Did you have to prove yourself?"

"I did, but not in the way you are probably thinking," Cherrystar replied, showing no evidence of fatigue or stress. "I had to prove, just like any other cat, that I would be a strong, fair leader, and that I would be able to provide for my Clan."

"So your Clanmates didn't care that you were of a Lower Dynamic? It didn't matter to them?" Elisa had to admit, she was curious. During her twelve years of life, she had always been taught that Lower Dynamics, and sometimes even the Middle ones, were not fit for leadership. They simply did not possess the biological capabilities of an Upper.

"What my Clanmates thought or think of me is unimportant," Cherrystar meowed. "What is important, is my capability. The previous leader thought me capable enough, so he made me deputy. When he died, I became leader."

"Oh... so it isn't familial, then? You don't have a better chance by being the leader's daughter?"

"No," Cherrystar said flatly. She took a sharp turn, and Elisa nearly ran into a tree, before righting herself and continuing to follow Cherrystar. "In fact, it's frowned upon to make someone related to you your deputy. It is seen as a recipe for disaster, as it usually is."

Elisa nodded, noticing as Cherrystar's pawsteps began to slow. Silently, she thanked her, as her own paws were starting to get sore. She was not used to this, and that was obvious. Was she going to be cut out for Clan life?

"I'm sorry for all of the questions, it's just... this is all so new to me," Elisa mewed. "I was told that the Clans were dangerous, and would kill any outsiders."

"It is against our code to kill for the sake of killing," Cherrystar told her. "Especially a young one like you. We only kill in self-defense, or when the situation calls for it."

Elisa felt a shiver go down her spine. "Will I have to kill others?"

"Many omicrons never have to make a fatal blow, thankfully," Cherrystar replied. "So, it is most likely that you will not have to kill anyone else."

"Well, _that's_ a relief," Elisa sighed. Suddenly, Cherrystar stopped, and Elisa had to stop just as suddenly to keep from running into her. "What –"

"Stop for just a moment," Cherrystar said. "Scent the air. What do you smell?"

Elisa hesitated, lifting her nose to the air and sniffing. Her tail twitched slowly back and forth. "I smell... lots of cats. Lots of _different_ cats. And... food?" She paused, looking at Cherrystar out of the corner of her eye to gauge her response.

The older she-cat nodded. "Yes, good. For now, you may only be able to tell that there are many of us, but soon, you will be able to tell each individual cat apart by scent. You may even notice how different Clans smell differently, as well."

"Well... where I used to live, all families had a different scent," Elisa said. "So I guess this is similar, except with more cats."

"Right." Cherrystar began leading her through what appeared to be a tunnel of woven branches and stems. "It gets dark in here, but this is where you will enter the camp. We keep it well armored, so that it is more difficult for enemies to enter. One of the jobs of the Rabbit Feet is to make sure that this entrance is in good shape."

Elisa nodded. "Okay... and I'm going to be a Rabbit Foot?"

"Yes," Cherrystar replied. "You will be assigned a mentor, and you will train alongside the other Rabbit Feet. Like Cinderpaw." Elisa grimaced a bit at that, not exactly looking forward to training with the feisty Omega, but she quickly changed her expression before Cherrystar could notice.

Finally, there was light between the tangled branches, and then, Elisa was stepping into a world she had never seen before.


End file.
